Wianki powojenne
by Stokrot
Summary: Czyli o zwycięstwie, szczęśliwych zakończeniach i tym, jak wiele może znaczyć zwykły wianek.


**Od autorki: **Poniższe opowiadanie nabierze zdecydowanie więcej sensu, jeśli najpierw przeczyta się „Wianki" autorstwa nieocenionej Clio (link do jej strony w moim profilu!); zawiera także istotne aluzje do opowiadania „Słońce", takoż by Clio, jak również do mych własnych tworów, a w szczególności „Tchórza". Ogólnie dodam jeszcze, że ze strony Clio polecam do przeczytania wszystko. O.

**Wianki — powojenne. **

— Kapitan na pewno powie, że mój jest ładniejszy!

— Akurat! To mój jest ładniejszy i kapitan na pewno też tak uzna!

— Twój? Kapitan musiałby nie mieć za grosz gustu, żeby…

— Mó-… Nasz kapitan ma bardzo dobry gust i właśnie dlatego…

— I właśnie dlatego wybierze mój wianek, a nie jakiś przypadkowy kłąb zielska!

— Kłąb zielska? To się nazywa kompozycja! Od razu widać, że zupełnie nie masz zmysłu estetycznego…

— A ciebie kapitan Unohana usunęła z kursu ikebany jako przypadek beznadziejny!

— Beznadziejny? Ja ci pokażę, ty… ty… ty kołku bambusowy!

— Kołku? Kołku? Ty… ty niedojrzała persymonko! A ja i tak ko-… szanuję kapitana bardziej!

— A właśnie, że ja! I nie pchaj się tak!

— Ja się pcham? To ty się posuń!

— Sam się posuń!

Kłótnia za ścianą trwała w najlepsze i z każdą chwilą przybierała na sile. Shunsui Kyouraku potrząsnął głową, westchnął z pełną rozbawienia rezygnacją.

— Ty naprawdę to wytrzymujesz, Juu?

Juushiro Ukitake, kapitan Oddziału Trzynastego Gotei13 uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze, gdy słyszał to pytanie. I jak zawsze udzielił tej samej odpowiedzi.

— To dobrzy oficerowie, Shunsui. Cieszy mnie ich entuzjazm.

— Czyżby? — twarz Kyouraku wyrażała czyste przerażenie. — Tym bardziej cię podziwiam, Juu. Ja chyba bym tego nie zniósł. Szczególnie — zniżył głos — o poranku.

Ukitake roześmiał się cicho.

— Owszem, bywają nieco… hałaśliwi — przyznał. — Ale to nic, do czego nie można by się przyzwyczaić. Poza tym… już prawie wieczór, Shunsui.

Wyraz twarzy Kyouraku świadczył dobitnie, że bywały chwile, gdy wieczór niczym nie różnił się od poranku. Juushiro zaśmiał się ponownie i ruchem głowy wskazał na pobliską szafkę. Shunsui Kyouraku wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Jesteś najcudowniejszym z przyjaciół, zawsze to powtarzam, Juu — zadeklarował. — Ale — tu spochmurniał nagle — dziś niestety nie skorzystam. Obiecałem Nanao-chan, że wieczorem będę trzeźwy jak nowo narodzona duszyczka…

Ukitake zamrugał, zdumiony — od kiedy to Kyouraku słuchał się swojej porucznik w kwestiach napojów wyskokowych? — ale nie skomentował. Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie głosami dwójki oficerów Oddziału 13, którzy tuż za ścianą wciąż udowadniali sobie nawzajem wyższość własnych uczuć do kapitana Ukitake, aż wreszcie Shunsui westchnął ponownie.

— Juu — zaczął. — Ja wiem, że to twój oddział i żadną miarą nie chciałbym się wtrącać, ale może lepiej będzie… zorientować się, o co tym razem im chodzi?

Juushiro oderwał wzrok od karpia koi pluskającego się w stawie i ponasłuchiwał chwilę. O ile mógł ocenić — a któż mógłby znać własnych oficerów lepiej od niego? — była to zaledwie niewielka przepychanka słowna. Postanowił jednak interweniować — choćby przez wzgląd na głowę Kyouraku.

Wstał, w paru krokach przemierzył pokój i otworzył przesuwane drzwi. Widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, był dość osobliwy — dwoje jego zaufanych oficerów tworzyło dość skomplikowaną plątaninę rąk i nóg pośrodku pomieszczenia i wiele wskazywało na to, że właśnie dochodziło między nimi do rękoczynów. Ukitake uśmiechnął się, widząc prawdopodobny powód sporu: każde z dwójki miało w dłoni wianek i trzymało go w możliwie największej odległości od strony przeciwnej.

Widząc swego kapitana, kłębowisko najpierw zastygło w bezruchu, potem wydało z siebie nieartykułowany okrzyk — a następnie obie jego połowy odskoczyły od siebie jak oparzone, gorączkowo poprawiając włosy i przygładzając szaty.

— Najmocniej przepraszamy, kapitanie…

— Ale właśnie…

— Dyskutowaliśmy…

— Pewną bardzo istotną kwestię…

— I on…

— Ona…

— Za nic nie chce się ze mną zgodzić!

Ukitake wysłuchał w skupieniu tej przemowy, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na trzymane przez oficerów — i odrobinę już wymięte — wianki.

— Czy można? — zapytał uprzejmie.

Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarou Kotsubaki równocześnie zgięli się w ukłonie, podając mu swoje dzieła. Juushiro podziękował jednym ze swoich uśmiechów i uważniej przyjrzał się podarunkom.

Wianek Kotsubakiego był prostą i nieco koślawą — ale wykonaną bardzo solidnie, to musiał przyznać — plecionką z rumianku. Kiyone wykazała się większą fantazją i wybrała wierzbownicę; dzięki temu wianek bez wątpienia wyglądał okazale, choć być może odrobinę się rozłaził.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się ponownie. Tych dwoje z pewnością miało swoje dziwactwa, a ich ciągłe sprzeczki mogłyby wyprowadzić z równowagi każdą inną osobę, ale on nie zamieniłby ich na nikogo innego.

W takich chwilach jak ta, cieszył się, że przeżył.

— Miło, że o mnie pamiętaliście — powiedział, a potem, kątem oka zerkając na stojącego tuż za nim Kyouraku, który przyglądał się całej sytuacji z niemałym rozbawieniem, założył oba wianki na głowę. — Jak wyglądam?

Od strony Kyouraku dobiegł dziwny odgłos — coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a chichotem. Jednak Kiyone i Sentarou wpatrywali się w Ukitake rozpromienionymi oczyma — w obliczu zadowolenia kapitana zapomniawszy wyraźnie o wszelkich poprzednich kłótniach.

— Wspaniale, kapitanie! — zapewnili zgodnie i z entuzjazmem, który pozwoliłby im pokonać spore stadko Hollowów. — Bardzo się cieszymy, kapitanie!

Juushiro Ukitake skinął głową z uśmiechem.

— To ja się cieszę, że poświęciliście mi swój czas… Kotetsu-san, Kotsubaki-san — odparł. — A teraz… ruszajcie nad rzekę. Nie warto tracić święta.

Oficerowie przez moment patrzyli po sobie, po czym zawołali zgodnie „Tak jest, kapitanie" i w chwilę później spieszyli już ku wyjściu. Ukitake zasunął drzwi. Z oddali dobiegły go jeszcze odgłosy sprzeczki, do kogo kapitan uśmiechał się częściej.

— Uwielbiają cię — westchnął z udawaną zazdrością Shunsui. — Jak ty to robisz? Nanao-chan obraża się na mnie za każdym razem, kiedy tylko próbuję jej powiedzieć coś miłego — dodał żałośnie.

Ukitake poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Nie martw się tak — powiedział krzepiąco. — Poza tym Nanao-chan chce tylko twojego dobra…

— I dlatego bez przerwy tak na mnie wrzeszczy?

Juushiro uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, jak po zwycięskiej bitwie porucznik Oddziału Ósmego dopadła do rannego Kyouraku i najpierw zrugała go od stóp do głów, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozpłakała. O tak, Nanao Ise niewątpliwie troszczyła się o dobro swojego kapitana, być może nawet bardziej niż oficerowie Ukitake troszczyli się o niego.

— Może powinieneś spróbować innego sposobu, Shunsui — odparł tajemniczo.

— Może… — mruknął Kyouraku i zadumał się na chwilę. Nie trwało jednak długo, nim znów uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na Juushiro uważnie. — Nie powiedziałeś im, że też idziesz — zauważył, zmieniając temat.

— Myślisz, że by mi pozwolili? — Ukitake potrząsnął głową z cichym śmiechem. — Od zakończenia wojny zamartwiają się o mnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Wierz mi, strach choćby kichnąć…

— Wcale się im nie dziwię — odrzekł Kyouraku. Starał się zachować powagę, ale w oczach błyskały mu iskierki humoru. — Zostać przebitym na wylot przez Arrancara to nie jest coś, nad czym tak łatwo przejść do porządku dziennego.

Ukitake uniósł brwi.

— I to mówi ktoś, kto dał się osmalić byle cero?

— Byle cero? To było cero Pierwszego Espady, przypominam ci, Juu — Shunsui robił wszystko, by wyglądać na urażonego, ale bez efektu. — Poza tym ratowałem ci życie, ty stary gruźliku!

— Wiem… — odparł ciszej Ukitake, poważniejąc. — Dziękuję, Shunsui…

— No, no, no, tylko nie próbuj się rozklejać, Juu! — Kyouraku klepnął go w łopatkę, aż huknęło, a Juushiro Ukitake zgiął się w pół. — Upsss, pardon, chyba przesadziłem…

— Odrobinę — zgodził się Ukitake, gdy już zdołał się wyprostować, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Obijaj mnie tak dalej, a naprawdę będę musiał zostać w domu. A tak dawno już nie byłem na wiankach…

— Jest co świętować — przyznał Kyouraku, spoglądając na niebo nad ogrodem, które nabierało już z wolna złocistoczerwonych barw. — Dawno nie mieliśmy takiej okazji…

Ukitake przytaknął bez słowa. Czas jakiś trwali w milczeniu, z oczami utkwionymi w ogród, ale widzącymi zupełnie co innego, aż wreszcie Kyouraku przeciągnął się i rzucił beztrosko:

— No, na mnie już czas, Juu… Trzymaj kciuki, żeby udało mi się wyciągnąć Nanao-chan…

Juushiro uśmiechnął się. Cały Kyouraku.

— Oczywiście, Shunsui. Do zobaczenia nad rzeką.

— Do zobaczenia, Juu.

***

Wieczór był bardzo ciepły i wciąż jeszcze słoneczny, a od rzeki bił przyjemny chłód. Powietrze pachniało nagrzaną słońcem trawą, letnimi kwiatami i rzecznym mułem. Ukitake przysiadł na łące, rozkoszując się każdym oddechem. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak dobrze.

Tuż obok niego na brzegu rozłożył się Oddział 11. Yachiru-san, sama w wianku z mleczy, zajęta była ozdabianiem tymi samymi kwiatami fantazyjnej fryzury kapitana Zarakiego. Sam Zaraki — czy też Ken-chan, jak wolała go nazywać Yachiru — znosił te zabiegi z podziwu godną cierpliwością, być może jeszcze większą od tej, jakiej wymagali czasem Kiyone i Sentarou. Opodal swego kapitana siedzieli też dwaj oficerowie Oddziału Jedenastego: łysą głowę Ikkaku Madarame zdobił wianek z błękitnych dzwonków, zaś na czarnych włosach Yumichiki Ayasegawy spoczywała plecionka z fioletowo-złotych bratków. Ukitake zamrugał, przyjrzawszy się wiankom nieco bliżej. Wianek Ikkaku był zbyt równy i zbyt starannie wykonany, by mógł wyjść spod ręki Yachiru. Z kolei bratki Yumichiki spleciono na tyle nieudolnie, że można było się dziwić, czemu Yumichika, zawsze tak dbający o swój wygląd, zgodził się włożyć coś takiego.

Chyba że…

Juushiro uśmiechnął się z nagłym zrozumieniem. No tak, to wiele tłumaczyło. Niezwykła historia o prawdziwej naturze shikai Yumichiki i o ocaleniu Ikkaku, krążąca nieoficjalnie po Seireitei, dotarła także i do jego uszu. Ukitake nie miał powodów, by w nią nie wierzyć; daleki też był od potępiania kogokolwiek. Nie było nic haniebnego w próbie pomocy przyjacielowi, sam wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze. A zwykły wianek, jak miał okazję się przekonać, mógł być równie dobrym dowodem wdzięczności jak cokolwiek innego.

Powędrował wzrokiem dalej, ku ostatniej sylwetce w grupie — a był to Renji Abarai, nowo mianowany kapitan Oddziału Piątego. Nie było jednak po nim widać radości z nowego stanowiska; przeciwnie, początkowo wydawał się dość ponury i nie w nastroju do zabawy. Juushiro Ukitake nie dziwił mu się. On także tęsknił za Rukią Kuchiki, która niedługo po zakończeniu wojny zgłosiła się do kolejnej misji w świecie realnym i przebywała obecnie w Karakurze. Kapitan Oddziału 13 domyślał się powodu, dla którego tak bardzo chciała tam powrócić. O ile mógł ocenić, powód miał marchewkowe włosy i nazywał się Ichigo Kurosaki. Nic dziwnego, że Renji był taki przybity — z jednej strony wciąż był zauroczony Rukią, z drugiej — traktował przecież Kurosakiego jak przyjaciela. Ukitake szczerze mu współczuł.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że i Renji poddaje się w końcu radosnej atmosferze wiankowego wieczoru. Do uszu Juushiro doleciał strzęp dialogu, jaki Abarai-kun prowadził właśnie z Ikkaku.

— …taka fryzura nie przystoi kapitanowi, tyle ci powiem.

Dłoń Abaraia powędrowała ku włosom, spiętym tradycyjnie na czubku głowy. Ozdabiał je wianek z gęsto splecionej, białej koniczyny.

— Co jest złego w mojej fryzurze? — zapytał, łypiąc na Ikkaku podejrzliwie.

Trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego zawahał się.

— Noo, czy ja wiem… — podjął. — Uważam, że najlepiej byś wyglądał ogolony na zero… albo chociaż zapleć je jakoś — dodał szybko, dostrzegając spojrzenie bez wątpienia godne kapitana Oddziału Piątego.

— Niee… — milczący dotąd Yumichika nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się do rozmowy, a do Ukitake dopiero teraz dotarło, że piąty oficer nie ukrywał już swojego lewego profilu. Cienka kreska blizny była ledwie widoczna w czerwonych promieniach zachodzącego słońca. — Niee, od razu widać, że w ogóle nie macie wyczucia stylu. Warkocze nie przystoją kapitanowi… zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiednie są rozpuszczone włosy, jak u kapitana Byakuyi, albo u kapitana Ukitake, albo…

— A kapitan Unohana? — nie rezygnował Ikkaku. — Ona nosi warkocze!

— Kapitan Unohana jest kobietą, Ikkaku, a my mówimy…

— Hej, wy tam — rozległ się nieoczekiwanie ochrypły głos Kenpachiego Zaraki. — Co wam takiego przeszkadza we fryzurze Abaraia…?

Na dźwięk tych słów Ikkaku i Yumichika umilkli raptownie, wpatrzeni w niezwykłe uczesanie własnego kapitana, które wplecione weń żółte mlecze czyniły jeszcze bardziej osobliwym.

— Oczywiście — podjął wreszcie Yumichika, po chwili wyjątkowo niezręcznej ciszy — najważniejsze jest, żeby tobie się podobało, Renji. Prawda, Ikkaku?

Ikkaku przytaknął skwapliwie, aż wianek przekrzywił mu się na czoło, a Ukitake roześmiał się cicho i zwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Zebrała się tam kto wie, czy nie jeszcze weselsza gromadka, a prym wiodła w niej Rangiku Matsumoto, porucznik Oddziału Dziesiątego. W wielkim jak młyńskie koło wieńcu z łubinu wyglądała jak prawdziwa królowa lata — nic dziwnego, że towarzyszący jej Shuuhei Hisagi, obecnie kapitan Oddziału Dziewiątego, a zwłaszcza młodziutki Rikichi, świeżo upieczony porucznik Oddziału Piątego, nie mogli oderwać od niej wzroku. Cała trójka plotła z kwiecia coś na kształt długiej girlandy, co szło im dość niesporo, biorąc pod uwagę, że Rangiku i Shuuhei co i rusz raczyli się sake. Siedzącego obok Tetsuzaemona Iby wianki najwyraźniej nie interesowały w zupełności, co nadrabiał, pijąc za troje. Najspokojniejszy w całej grupie zdawał się być kapitan Komamura z Oddziału Siódmego, który w milczeniu popatrywał to na rzekę, to na zgromadzonych nad jej brzegiem shinigami i wyglądał na dość zadowolonego.

Skoro jednak Rangiku była zajęta w swej wesołej kompanii, to gdzie w takim razie był Toushirou?

Ukitake rozejrzał się uważniej, ale nie dostrzegł młodego kapitana Oddziału Dziesiątego nigdzie w pobliżu. Zauważył za to kogo innego i ze zdumieniem uniósł brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w przeszłości widział na zabawie wiankowej Byakuyę Kuchiki. Tymczasem kapitan Oddziału Szóstego stał dumnie na pobliskim wzniesieniu, a co więcej na głowie miał wianek. Z różowych kamelii.

Juushiro zmrużył oczy, zachodząc w głowę od kogo Byakuya-san mógłby dostać wianek. Był już bliski przypisania podarunku Yachiru, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciła cienka, czerwona wstążeczka, którą przeplecione były kwiaty. Ciekawe…

Wrócił do poszukiwań Toushirou Hitsugayi i wreszcie dostrzegł go w pewnym oddaleniu, spacerującego prawie nad samym brzegiem rzeki. Towarzyszyła mu — Ukitake uśmiechnął się na ten widok — Momo Hinamori, w wianku z dzikiej róży na ciemnych włosach. Sam Toushirou też miał na głowie wianek — z tych dużych, żółtych kwiatów, których nazwy Juushiro nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać. Tworzyli bardzo ładną parę i Ukitake życzył im wszystkiego najlepszego — choć w tej chwili oboje wydawali się mocno onieśmieleni.

— Jak dwa gołąbki… — Juushiro usłyszał tuż nad uchem znajomy głos. Shunsui zatrzymał się obok niego i podpierając się pod boki, rozglądał się wokół. Ukitake wystarczyło jednak jednego spojrzenia, by wiedzieć, że jego dobry humor jest udawany. Przy drugim spojrzeniu wiedział już, co było powodem kiepskiego nastroju przyjaciela.

— Nanao-chan nie przyszła?

— Ano nie — Shunsui zwiesił nos na kwintę, ciężko opadając na trawę. — Prosiłem, błagałem, zaklinałem, nawet wianek uplotłem, a ona nic! Nie i nie, jak grochem o ścianę… Ech…

Ukitake popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem, podczas gdy Kyouraku kontynuował swoje żale.

— Zresztą sam powiedz, Juu… gdzie te wszystkie dziewczęta? Przecież to one powinny pleść wianki… i puszczać na wodę… i co tam jeszcze. A ile ich widzisz nad brzegiem? No ile, Juu?

Juushiro przeliczył szybko.

— Trzy — stwierdził.

— Dwie! — poprawił donośnie Shunsui. — Tylko dwie! I na dodatek obie zajęte!

Ukitake rzucił okiem na rozbawioną Matsumoto i przytuloną do Hitsuagayi Hinamori i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— A Yachiru? — zapytał niewinnym tonem.

— Ukitake! — nieomal ryknął opanowany zazwyczaj Kyouraku. — Miałem na myśli… nieco… hmmm… starsze… że tak powiem… dziewczęta — dokończył, zacinając się cokolwiek. Juushiro Ukitake roześmiał się głośno.

— Nie tylko Nanao-chan się nie zjawiła — stwierdził, poważniejąc nieco.

— Racja — przytaknął Shunsui. — W drodze tutaj spotkałem tę osę Soifon… Minę miała taką, że mleko by się skwasiło, ale zagadnąłem grzecznie, zapytałem… a ona jak na mnie nie wrzaśnie, że nie obchodzą jej jakieś głupie wianki i żebym nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Cóż to się dzieje z piękniejszą częścią Gotei13, Juu? Niedługo będziemy tu mieć wieczór kawalerski!

Ukitake uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Narzekania Kyouraku jak zwykle były trochę na wyrost.

— Parafrazując stare przysłowie, Shunsui — odparł — nie spisuj dnia na straty przed zachodem słońca. Kto wie, co jeszcze może się wydarzyć…

— Kapitan Unohana też nie przyszła — ciągnął tymczasem Shunsui, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa. — Isane-san też nie…

— Wciąż mają masę pracy w skrzydle szpitalnym — wszedł mu w słowo Ukitake. — Dziadek Yama też się pewnie nie zjawi… ani nikt z Oddziału Dwunastego.

— Tjaaa… — mruknął Kyouraku. — Kurotsuchi jak zwykle ma ciekawsze zajęcia… i bardzo dobrze, jeśli by mnie ktoś pytał… Chociaż Nemu-san… Ale zaraz, zaraz — Shunsui rozejrzał się uważniej. — Z Oddziału Trzeciego też nikogo nie widzę…

Juushiro Ukitake zmarszczył brwi. Rzeczywiście, z trójki świeżo mianowanych kapitanów wśród świętujących brakowało Izuru Kiry. Westchnął cicho.

— Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku… Nie powinien być dzisiaj sam.

Kyouraku przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

— Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj — podjął. — Wyglądało na to, że ma się jak najlepiej, a gdy spytałem o wianki, powiedział, że postara się przyjść… Ale mówimy o Kirze — dokończył z westchnieniem.

— Ech… — Ukitake wbił wzrok w trawę, czując jak jego dobry nastrój znacząco przygasa. To była ciemna strona ich zwycięstwa. Większość ran, jakie odnieśli w wojnie z Aizenem — zarówno tych na ciele, jak i na duszy, goiła się — wolniej lub szybciej i wreszcie zabliźniała. Niektórych jednak nawet upływ czasu nie potrafił uleczyć w pełni — i Juushiro Ukitake podejrzewał, że taką właśnie ranę wciąż nosił w sercu Izuru Kira. Wielu uznałoby pewnie, że tym, który ją zadał był Gin Ichimaru, ale Ukitake dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że podobne stwierdzenie nie byłoby prawdą.

Za rozdarte serce Kiry w pełni odpowiadało Soul Society. Juushiro Ukitake wiedział o tym i miał niezbitą pewność, że Kyouraku także jest tego świadom. Dlatego obydwaj tak bardzo starali się wspierać młodego kapitana, chcąc choćby w niewielkim stopniu wynagrodzić mu krzywdy, jakich doznał on — i jego poprzedni kapitan, Gin Ichimaru.

— Chociaż… — podjął dość niespodziewanie Kyouraku po chwili ciszy. — Ostatnimi czasy miałem wrażenie, jakby naprawdę miał się lepiej. Wydawał się wręcz… entuzjastyczny, na swój sposób oczywiście. Zupełnie jakby przebudził się z jakiegoś letargu…

— Nie wiem, Shunsui… — Juushiro potrząsnął głową, wzdychając cicho. Izuru Kira jak nikt inny potrafił skrywać swe prawdziwe uczucia pod maską codziennej uprzejmości. — Po tym wszystkim, co musiał wycierpieć…

Shunshui Kyouraku poklepał go po plecach, tym razem z większym wyczuciem niż poprzednio.

— Nie spisuj dnia na straty przed zachodem słońca — rzucił pocieszającym tonem. — Kto wie, co się jeszcze może zdarzyć…

_Kto wie_, pomyślał Ukitake, spoglądając na rzekę płonącą złotem i czerwienią. Być może Kyouraku miał rację. Ale sumienie, raz rozbudzone, nie dawało mu spokoju.

***

— Kapitanie Kira! Kapitanie Kira! — dobiegło gdzieś zza jego pleców. Izuru Kira, kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału Gotei 13, odwrócił głowę. Na końcu alejki stał jego porucznik, Hanatarou Yamada. Wyglądał na mocno zdyszanego i jeszcze bardziej zaaferowanego. Kira zmrużył oczy.

— Coś się stało, Yamada-san?

Hanatarou, widząc, że kapitan go dostrzegł, przydreptał nieśmiało bliżej.

— Nic takiego, kapitanie Kira — zaprzeczył szybko. Kira zauważył, że oczy i nos Yamady były podejrzanie zaczerwienione. — Pomyślałem tylko… że jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić… na święto i w ogóle… to może… apsik! — głośne kichnięcie przerwało nieskładny potok wymowy Hanatarou i Izuru Kira wiedział już, skąd wziął się czerwony nos.

— Przeziębiłeś się, Yamada-san? — zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi. — Może powinieneś najpierw zajrzeć do Oddziału Czwartego…

— Niee — pokręcił głową Hanatarou, uśmiechając się, by pokryć zmieszanie, wywołane okazaną przez Kirę troską. — To nic takiego, kapitanie. Ja tylko… po prostu… mam alergię — dokończył, czerwieniąc się i poprawiając zdobiący jego włosy wianuszek z białych fiołków.

Kira nieomal się uśmiechnął. Często miał na to ochotę w obecności swojego porucznika; jednak bynajmniej nie dlatego, że ten budził w nim śmieszność. Sam wiedział aż nadto dobrze, jak bardzo mogą ranić wypowiadane półgłosem docinki i drwiące spojrzenia i nigdy nie odważyłby się potraktować w podobny sposób kogoś innego. Tym bardziej, gdy ów ktoś, tak jak Hanatarou Yamada wcale na takie traktowanie nie zasługiwał. Jego porucznik w oczach postronnych mógł być tylko słabym tchórzem, ale nie dla Kiry. Niegdysiejszy porucznik, a obecnie kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego jednego w życiu nauczył się z pewnością — nikogo nie należało oceniać po pozorach. Hanatarou mógł sprawiać wrażenie nic nie wartego słabeusza, ale bywały chwile, gdy w ogniu walki wykazywał więcej siły ducha niż ci, którzy wcześniej z niego szydzili.

Czasem zaś nawet słaby tchórz mógł jedną odważną decyzją odwrócić los bitwy. Izuru Kira wiedział o tym lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Spuścił wzrok. Na twarzy czuł ciepło późnopopołudniowego słońca. Jak wówczas, gdy w ruinach fałszywej Karakury Gin Ichimaru powrócił znienacka do jego życia, by po chwili zniknąć ponownie, wywróciwszy je do góry nogami. Jak wówczas, gdy jego kapitan, oczyszczony już z piętna zdrajcy, wydawał ostatnie tchnienie na jego rękach. Jak wówczas, gdy Kira odkrył w jego sypialni tomik własnych wierszy i zapłakał gorzko, przypominając sobie, co znaczy czuć… a potem ruszył przed siebie nowo odkrytą drogą, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Po raz kolejny tego popołudnia przesunął palcami po wciąż nagrzanym kamieniu, po czym uniósł głowę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wianku, zdobiącym skronie Hanatarou. Yamada zauważył to.

— To od kapitan Unohany — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, a na jego policzki ponownie wystąpił rumieniec. — Była przekonana, że fiołki nie będą mnie uczulać, ale ja chyba jestem uczulony na wszyst-…

— Wierzysz w to, Hanatarou? W to, że jeśli takiego wieczoru jak dziś, ktoś wyłowi wianek, który puścisz na wodę, to jest ci przeznaczony na całą wieczność?

Kira sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypowiada te słowa na głos; uświadomił mu to dopiero zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Hanatarou Yamady. Uciekł wzrokiem, czując, że się czerwieni.

— Przepraszam, Yamada-san — wyszeptał. — Nie zamierzałem o to pytać…

— N-nic nie szkodzi, kapitanie — zapewnił gorliwie Hanatarou. — I… I j-ja — zająknął się lekko. — Ja chyba chciałbym, żeby tak było…

Izuru Kira zamrugał, zdumiony, po czym odwrócił ku niemu twarz. Jego porucznik uśmiechał się niepewnie.

— T-to znaczy… — podjął, czując na sobie spojrzenie swojego kapitana. — T-to… T-to bardzo piękne… prawda? J-jak w bajce…

_Jak w bajce…_

Kira spojrzał w górę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy niebo z błękitnego stało się złocistoczerwone. Zachodzące słońce otulało wszystko wokół swym ciepłym światłem, łagodziło krawędzie, nadając temu miejscu pozór przyjaznego, a nawet przytulnego. Czas wydawał się nie mieć tu znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko wieczność.

Wieczność… Przeznaczony na wieczność.

Jak w bajce.

_Nigdy nie lubiłeś smutnych zakończeń, kapitanie…_

„_Następnym razem upleć i dla mnie."_

Kira drgnął na wspomnienie tych słów, czując, jak palce zaciskają się mocniej na przedmiocie, który trzymał w dłoni.

Wianek. Najprostszy w świecie wianek ze stokrotek.

Taki sam jak owego pamiętnego wieczoru.

— Ojej, kapitanie… — usłyszał nagle i spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Hanatarou przyglądał mu się z mieszaniną ciekawości i onieśmielenia. — Od… od kogo to?

— Nie od, ale dla… — poprawił cicho Kira. — Daj mi jeszcze chwilę, Yamada-san… dobrze?

Hanatarou Yamada wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale skinął głową.

— Tak jest, kapitanie — odparł i cofnął się o kilka kroków, by przysiąść na jednym ze sporych kamieni okalających ścieżkę. Kira chwilę patrzył za nim, po czym na powrót odwrócił się ku kamiennemu obeliskowi, na którym wyryto znaki, znane mu aż nadto dobrze.

Przesunął po nich palcami.

_Ichimaru. Gin._ A poniżej znak Trzeciego Oddziału i przypominający słońce, stylizowany kwiat nagietka.

Byli na cmentarzu w Seireitei. A Izuru Kira stał właśnie przed grobem swojego kapitana.

Ukląkł. W dłoniach wciąż trzymał wianek ze stokrotek — podobnie jak przed rokiem, gdy trzymał go po raz pierwszy, i jak odtąd miał trzymać co roku, w każdy sobótkowy wieczór, w tym właśnie miejscu.

„_Następnym razem upleć i dla mnie."_

Zacisnął powieki, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Nie czuł już rozpaczy — jedynie ów słodko-gorzki smutek, jaki rodzi niezmierzona tęsknota.

Przeznaczony na wieczność.

A dusza shinigami jest nieśmiertelna.

_Znów się spotkamy, kapitanie…_

Izuru Kira, kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, uśmiechnął się przez łzy i po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu dni był to uśmiech płynący prosto z serca.

Spotkają się. Cóż znaczyło tych kilka pokoleń wobec całej wieczności…

Kira uniósł głowę i raz jeszcze spojrzał na wyryty na nagrobku napis. A potem złożył u jego stóp wianek ze stokrotek.

— Tak jak prosiłeś… Kapitanie.

Wstał; kątem oka spostrzegł, że także Hanatarou podniósł się ze swojego głazu i czekał nań teraz, rozglądając się wokół ciekawym, choć nieco ostrożnym wzrokiem. Kira podszedł do niego.

— Możemy iść, Yamada-san — powiedział, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. — Przepraszam, że kazałem ci czekać.

Hanatarou Yamada niemal podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu.

— T-to nic, kapitanie… i… i p-przepraszam, kapitanie, trochę się zamyśliłem i… apsik!

Kira roześmiał się cicho, ale następne słowa, które wypowiedział były poważne.

— Nie przepraszaj za wszystko, co robisz… Yamada-san.

Hanatarou zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Chwilę milczeli obaj.

— Dziwne — powiedział w końcu cicho Hanatarou. — Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to strasznie ponure miejsce… i za nic nie chciałem tu przychodzić, a tutaj… tutaj jest tak…

Urwał. Izuru Kira, kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, przypatrywał mu się, zaskoczony.

— Kapitan Unohana miała rację — podjął tymczasem Hanatarou Yamada. — Zawsze mi mówiła, że tego miejsca boją się tylko ci, którzy… którzy… — zająknął się.

— Którzy noszą rozpacz w sercu… — dokończył na pół świadomie Kira, oglądając się przez ramię. Grób Gina Ichimaru tonął w blasku przedwieczornego słońca.

— W-właśnie tak! — potwierdził ochoczo Hanatarou, po czym zamrugał zdziwiony. — Ale… skąd…

— Też byłem w Oddziale Czwartym, Yamada-san — wyjaśnił. — A kapitan Unohana… jest bardzo mądrą osobą.

— O tak! — przytaknął gorliwie jego porucznik, a niegdyś siódmy oficer Oddziału Czwartego, po czym podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. — Ummm… — zaczął niepewnie. — Kapitanie…?

— Tak, Yamada-san?

— Ummm… to jest… proszę wybaczyć mi śmiałość i… ummm… ale… — Hanatarou zawahał się na chwilę. — B-bardzo… Bardzo pan za nim tęskni, prawda, kapitanie? — wykrztusił wreszcie.

Kira obejrzał się, zdumiony do granic. Tego pytania się nie spodziewał.

Przygryzł wargi.

— Bardzo — odparł wreszcie szczerze, choć wiedział, że słowo to nigdy nie zdoła w pełni oddać tego, jak naprawdę się czuł.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Hanatarou Yamada obdarzył go jednym ze swych najbardziej krzepiących uśmiechów.

— Ale… nie jest pan już sam, kapitanie.

Kira zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się ponownie. Optymizm Hanatarou naprawdę bywał zaraźliwy.

— Wiem — odparł i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie było to jedynie puste słowo. Obejrzał się raz jeszcze na grób Gina Ichimaru i uczuł dziwne ciepło w sercu. Miał wrażenie, że słońce, mimo późnej pory, przygrzewało mocniej niż dotąd, a unoszący się w powietrzu zapach trawy i kwiatów — zapach lata — stał się bardziej intensywny.

Odetchnął głęboko. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że ta chwila stanie się i jego udziałem.

Doczekał kresu rozpaczy. I nie był sam.

Spojrzał w ciemniejące powoli niebo.

— Chodźmy, Yamada-san.

Hanatarou uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— Tak jest!

***

Słońce niemal już zaszło, a na brzegu rzeki zapłonęły pierwsze ogniska, gdy Shunsui Kyouraku pociągnął go za rękaw. Juushiro Ukitake podniósł wzrok znad wianka, który zaczął splatać dla zabicia czasu i spojrzał we wskazanym przez przyjaciela kierunku.

W półmroku, gdzieniegdzie tylko przetykanym jeszcze czerwienią, nad brzegiem rzeki zalśniło śnieżnobiałe, kapitańskie haori. Z czarnym symbolem Oddziału Trzeciego na plecach.

Ukitake zamarł z ręką uniesioną w połowie gestu. Kyouraku uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— A nie mówiłem? — mruknął.

Juushiro spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale w duchu wciąż się obawiał, że radość przyjaciela była cokolwiek przedwczesna. Niewątpliwie to, że Kira w ogóle zjawił się nad rzeką, było faktem godnym odnotowania — jednak marne to było pocieszenie, jeśli cały wieczór znów miał przesiedzieć, niezauważony przez nikogo.

Odłożył wianek, gotów wstać i choćby powitać młodego kapitana, ale Shunsui przytrzymał go za ramię.

—Przypatrz mu się uważnie, Juu — powiedział.

Ukitake przyjrzał się — i zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Coś się zmieniło w samej postawie Izuru Kiry — znikło zwykłe przygarbienie ramion, zupełnie jakby ktoś zdjął ciążące na nich brzemię; głowę trzymał wysoko i wyglądał…

Dumnie?

— Kapitan… — westchnął z podziwem Shunsui Kyouraku. — Niech mnie… prawdziwy kapitan…

Juushiro Ukitake skinął powoli głową, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od szczupłej sylwetki Kiry. Skąd wzięła się ta nagła zmiana?

Kyouraku szturchnął go łokciem, wskazując gdzieś na lewo. Ukitake zerknął w tamtą stronę i zobaczył dość niespodziewany obrazek — Toushirou Hitsugaya, zauważywszy Kirę, po krótkim wahaniu zostawił na chwilę Hinamori i ruszył w jego stronę. Kira wydawał się nieco zaskoczony okazaną mu atencją — nie byłby sobą, gdyby było inaczej — ale odpowiedział na powitanie z uśmiechem — prawdziwym uśmiechem! — i najwyraźniej zgodził się przystać do kompanii. Po krótkiej rozmowie cała grupka, w której znaleźli się też Hinamori i Hanatarou Yamada, nie odstępujący Kiry na krok, ruszyła wzdłuż brzegu, szukając miejsca, gdzie mogliby usiąść.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Przyjaźń Toushirou z Izuru Kirą cieszyła go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Wiedział dobrze, że podczas bitwy o Karakurę ci dwaj na krótko skrzyżowali miecze, a Toushirou Hitsugaya nieomal uznał Kirę za zdrajcę Soul Society. I choć jakiś czas po zwycięstwie Kyouraku przyniósł mu informację, że ta dwójka podobno się pojednała, to czym innym było jedynie usłyszeć, choćby od najbardziej zaufanej osoby, a czym innym — ujrzeć dowody na własne oczy.

— Hitsugaya-kun! Kira-kun! — zawołała, machając radośnie, mocno już podchmielona Matsumoto, gdy cała czwórka mijała jej rozweseloną gromadkę. — Moż-że się pr-rzyłączycie… Mies-sca mamy dos-sć, tylko s-sake s-się końc-zzy…

Izuru Kira zawahał się, ale kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zdecydowanie pociągnął go za rękaw haori.

— Porozmawiamy jutro, Matsumoto — rzucił groźnie. — Z rana.

— Oj, Hitsugaya-kun — Rangiku Matsumoto zatrzepotała uroczo rzęsami. — Z-zaws-ze taki s-sztywny. A d-d-zisiaj s-święto…

Toushirou Hitsugaya miał minę jak chmura gradowa.

— Matsumoto…!

— Rangiku-san ma rację, Hitsugaya-kun — odezwała się niespodziewanie Momo Hinamori, z niespotykaną jak na siebie śmiałością, biorąc go pod ramię. — Mamy święto… cieszmy się…

To powiedziawszy, Momo uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało — i tak uroczo, że stopiłaby serce Hitsugayi nawet, gdyby było ono z lodu.

— N-no dobrze — zgodził się niepewnie kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, a Juushiro Ukitake powrócił wzrokiem do Kiry. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego wpatrywał się w wieczorne niebo, na którym zapalały się już pierwsze gwiazdy. Jego twarz, po której błąkał się lekki uśmiech, tchnęła niesamowitym spokojem.

Ukitake westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. Uczuł, że z serca spada mu wielki głaz.

Izuru Kira zostawił za sobą rozpacz. I powrócił do światła.

Za plecami Juushiro Shunsui Kyouraku zaśmiał się cicho, klepnął go w ramię.

— Ulżyło ci, stary gruźliku? — zagadnął ciepło.

— A żebyś wiedział — Ukitake uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym rzucił chytrze okiem na Kyouraku. — Heeej, Kira-kun, Hitsugaya-kun! Może dołączycie do nas? Gwarantuję wam, że Shunsui nie wypił dzisiaj ani czarki!

— Juu! — burknął Kyouraku z udawanym wyrzutem. Ukitake roześmiał się.

— Zapraszamy — powtórzył. — Im większa kompania, tym weselej, prawda, Shunsui?

— Owszem, owszem — przyznał Shunsui Kyouraku głosem znawcy. — Szczególnie gdy — tu posłał promienny uśmiech Hinamori — są w niej tak piękne i urocze damy.

Momo Hinamori, obecnie dowódca oddziałów kidou, zarumieniła się jak piwonia, a Hitsugaya zatrzymał się w pół kroku, spoglądając nieufnie.

Kira za to podszedł bliżej.

— Chętnie się przyłączymy — odparł, skłaniając lekko głowę. — Prawda, Hinamori-san? Hitsugaya-san?

Toushirou Hitsugaya wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą — Ukitake nigdy nie mógł pojąć, czemu młody kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego stawał się taki spięty w towarzystwie jego i Kyouraku — ale wreszcie skinął głową. Juushiro miał prawo podejrzewać, że proszące spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Hinamori odegrało tu znaczącą rolę.

Usiedli na trawie. Hanatarou Yamada momentalnie zapatrzył się w gwiazdy; Hitsugaya starał się zachować pewną odległość od Hinamori, a Kira wyglądał, jakby znajdował się w innym czasie i miejscu.

— Myślisz nad nowym wierszem, kapitanie Kira? — zapytał przyjaźnie Ukitake, chcąc jakoś zacząć rozmowę.

Kira zarumienił się lekko.

— Możliwe — przyznał ostrożnie — że znów wrócę do pisania. Szczególnie, że… — potoczył ręką wokoło.

Juushiro Ukitake uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

— Miło mi to słyszeć — odparł, bez fałszywego pochlebstwa.

Kira odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem, po czym rozejrzał się wokół.

— A gdzie Kotetsu-san i Kotsubaki-san? — zapytał. — Czyżby nie przyszli?

Ukitake roześmiał się, zmieszany nieco.

— Ależ przyszli, przyszli — zapewnił szybko. — Tylko że…

— Nie mają pojęcia, że tu jesteś — dokończył za niego Shunsui. — Inaczej kazaliby ci zostać w łóżku.

— Pewnie tak — przyznał Ukitake z szerokim uśmiechem, zerkając porozumiewawczo na Kirę. — Musisz darować kapitanowi Kyouraku jego podły nastrój, kapitanie Kira — dodał z przesadną powagą. — Dostał dzisiaj arbuza…

— Arbuza? — rozmarzył się nagle Hitsugaya. — Lubię arbuzy…

— Mój nieoceniony przyjaciel miał na myśli kosza, Hitsugaya-kun — mruknął Shunsui. — Nie moja wina, że Nanao-chan jest…

— Inteligentną, młodą osóbką? — dokończył Ukitake z miną skończonego niewiniątka.

— Juu!

Roześmiali się cicho: wszyscy, nawet Kira, co Juushiro zauważył z niemałym zadowoleniem. Kyouraku nasunął kapelusz na czoło.

— I zostałem bez wianka — mruknął niby to żałośnie. — Biedny, samotny, porzucony ja. A Ukitake ma dwa i nawet się nie podzieli…

— Kira-kun też nie ma wianka… — zauważyła cicho Hinamori. Shunsui Kyouraku uniósł rondo kapelusza.

— A niech mnie, faktycznie! — rzucił, podejrzanie radośnie. — Hej, gdzie twój wianek, kapitanie Kira? Wierzyć się nie chce, że żadna panna nie zawiesiła na tobie spojrzenia…

Ukitake syknął cicho, próbując go uciszyć. Shunsui wkraczał właśnie na bardzo grząski grunt. Ale Kira jedynie uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Ja już znalazłem swoje przeznaczenie — odpowiedział.

Juushiro Ukitake drgnął na dźwięk tych słów, nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, rozległ się kolejny głos, którego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał.

— Miło cię widzieć w tak dobrej formie, kapitanie Kira — powiedziała z godnością Nanao Ise, porucznik Oddziału Ósmego. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, kiedy w ogóle zjawiła się nad rzeką. — Kapitanie Ukitake, kapitanie Hitsugaya — skłoniła się uprzejmie. Na ciemnych, upiętych w urzędniczy kok włosach miała uroczy wianuszek z groszków. — Hinamori-san… Poruczniku Yamada…

— Nanao-ch…san — poprawił się szybko Ukitake, odpowiadając na ukłon. — Miło, że zechciałaś do nas dołączyć.

— Skończyłam trochę wcześniej i pomyślałam, że przyjdę chociaż na chwilę — Nanao uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. — Wieczór jest taki ciepły…

— Nanao-chan! — nie wytrzymał Shunsui Kyouraku, który dotąd jedynie przyglądał się z osłupieniem. — Nanao-chan, proszę, przestań się zachowywać, jakby mnie tu nie było! Nanao-chaaaaaan!

Nanao Ise westchnęła cicho.

— Przepraszam na chwilę — rzuciła uprzejmie do Ukitake, po czym pewnym krokiem podeszła do Kyouraku. Wyglądała bardzo… zasadniczo.

— Nanao-chan! — rozpromienił się Shunsui. — Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, Nanao-ch-…

— Ręce przy sobie, kapitanie — ucięła surowo Nanao. — Bo jeszcze zmienię zdanie — dodała, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem nasadziła na kapelusz Kyouraku trzymany w dłoni wianek z irysów.

— Nanao-chan…!

— Mowy nie ma — porucznik Oddziału Ósmego odwróciła się na pięcie i usiadła na trawie pomiędzy Kirą i Hinamori. Kyouraku westchnął żałośnie, ale Ukitake wiedział dobrze, że tak naprawdę jest bardziej niż zadowolony.

Uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że — choć podobno takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w bajkach — każde z nich dostało swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Przeniósł wzrok na Kirę, który rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Rany goiły się i zabliźniały. A czasem… czasem nawet blizny niosły z sobą nadzieję.

Ukitake popatrzył na gwiazdy. Naprawdę było co świętować.


End file.
